phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas Flynn/Season 3
Phineas Flynn, also known as Dinner Bell by Buford, is a boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. His sister is Candace, and his stepbrother is Ferb. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, who has a strong crush on him (if he returns it is so far unknown). He has a strong bond with Perry, their pet platypus, and he always wonders where he is. An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is as well extremely smart, creative, and persistent, causing him to build immensely large inventions and activities with the help of his stepbrother. His hospitality often affects his plans. Read the full page... "The Great Indoors" The Great Indoors title card.jpg At least in here.JPG What's the Matter.jpg Let's help the fireside girls.jpg Entering the biodome.jpg Inside the dome.jpg Sand.jpg You're the greatest.png Phin, Ferb and Izzy in the desert.png We can find water in cacti.png Everyone in the desert.png Ferb pulls the lever.png Adyson, catch.png Swiftwater rescue patch, bonus.png Behold, mount ferberest.png Adyson gets hit.png Phin and Ferb with hang gliders.png How about non power in flight patches.png "Canderemy" Canderemy in the backyard.jpg The robot dog.jpg Tail wag solenoids, check.jpg Does that mean we can go to the movies?.jpg I can't believe how fast we rebuilt this.jpg What are we waiting for.jpg Danville Street Fair.jpg Phineas Noooo.jpg I'll see you back at the house.jpg Combine-inator strikes Phineas and Ferb.jpg Ferbneas and Isabella.jpg Phinerb smile.jpg "Run, Candace, Run" Run, Candace, Run title card.jpg Candace and Mom Run Candace Run.jpg Rcr4.png Have you seen perry around.png Cuz I haven't.png Phineas with Camera.jpg Ferb on Treadmill.jpg Phineas writing stuff.png Rcr16.png Ferb Tickling Phineas.jpg Phineas racing a squirrel.png Fast Phineas.jpg Phineas running in backyard.png Speed Shoes.jpg Phineas switching.png Phineas and Ferb Run Candace Run Full Episode HD 0871.jpg Rcr9.png Rcr10.png Racing sound.jpg Rcr25.png Rcr26.png Phineas trying to outrun the light.jpg "Last Train to Bustville" Hot air balloons.jpg Isabella and Phineas in hot air balloons.jpg Looks like a dead heat so far.jpg Isabella in Phineas's balloon.jpg Last Train to Bustville hug.jpg The List.jpg Finding a Dodo Bird.PNG What's next on the list, Ferb?.jpg ImagesCA71WHK0.jpg "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" Talking to nobody.png Ferb is not in the room.png 2011-05-25 2346.png Isabella at her computer.jpg Want a slushy dawg.jpg I bet that is the first time anybody said that.jpg Wait a moment I just remembered some.jpg It's a clip show thing.jpg Phineas-ferb-birthday-clip-o-rama-04.jpg Actress and sally in backyard.jpg Phineas-ferb-birthday-clip-o-rama-05.jpg Phineas and Candace hugging.jpg "The Belly of the Beast" Let's checketh it out.jpg PnF 2.png Inside the Mechanical Shark.jpg Captain Kidd in the whale 2.png Belly of the Beast Image1.jpg It never is, honey.jpg Who wants blood pudding.jpg All but Candace leave for blood pudding.jpg "Moon Farm" Best tasting ice cream ever.JPG Phineas dancing in space.jpg Phineas and Baljeet Moon Farm.jpg Candace saying she does not care if phineas brought her moon cow ice cream.jpg When Mom sees this spaceship in the yard.jpg How do you think our cows will do up on the moon.jpg Photosynthesis will start creating oxygen and eventually an atmosphere.jpg We know where to go for ice cream.jpg Phineas having put a container of ice cream in Candace's hands.jpg Jeremy and candace with ice cream.jpg "Ask a Foolish Question" Ask a Foolish Quesion title card.jpg Giggle.jpg Phineas Ask a Foolish Quiestion.png The gang dancing.jpg Supercomputer dance.JPG Danville hill.png Screenshot_20200131-025627_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-025731_YouTube.jpg|Phineas and Ferb try to think of something nice to do for Mom Screenshot_20200131-025740_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-025719_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-025925_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-030256_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-030940_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-031114_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-031153_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-031224_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-031230_YouTube.jpg "Misperceived Monotreme" Misperceived Monotreme Image2.jpg Everyone in the funhouse.jpg Kids run past collums.JPG Gang at funhouse mirrors.JPG Phin and Ferb dancing - LIAFH.JPG Meet davy.JPG Phin Ferb and Izzy in door hall.JPG Llama in pajamas.JPG I know that i'm-a.JPG The house is back to normal.JPG "Candace Disconnected" Candace Disconnected Image4.jpg Candace disconnected pic5.png Candace Disconnected Image5.jpg Candace disconnected pic6.png Candace disconnected pic7.png Candace Disconnected Image6.jpg Candace Disconnected Image7.jpg Go to isabella.JPG Phineas teleporting.JPG Phineas near Isabella.jpg Candace Disconnected Image3.jpg Go to garage.JPG Phineas teleports again.JPG Candace disconnected pic3.png Candace Disconnected Image8.jpg "Magic Carpet Ride" PHINEASFERBANDLAWRENCE.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image5.jpg Magic carpet ride pic1.png You can't see much of the skyline.jpg I guess the main difference is we're looking down.jpg Aerial Area Rug.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image11.jpg And its weave is so tight and so soft.jpg Magic carpet ride pic6.png Magic Carpet Ride Image13.jpg Magic carpet ride pic3.png Magic Carpet Ride Image14.jpg Magic carpet ride pic4.png Magic Carpet Ride Image15.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image16.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image17.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image18.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image19.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image31.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image33.jpg "Bad Hair Day" Bad Hair Day Image2.jpg Bad Hair Day Image3.jpg Bad Hair Day Image8.jpg Bad Hair Day Image9.jpg Bad Hair Day Image10.jpg Bad Hair Day Image11.jpg Bad Hair Day Image28.jpg Bad Hair Day Image29.jpg Girlfriend, please.jpg Bad Hair Day Image40.jpg Bad Hair Day Image42.jpg Bad Hair Day Image47.jpg Bad Hair Day Image57.jpg "Meatloaf Surprise" Meatloaf Surprise Image8.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image9.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image11.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image12.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image13.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image14.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image15.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image16.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image17.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image19.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image34.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image39.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image40.jpg MCR (3).jpg "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image5.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image8.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image11.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image12.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image13.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image14.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image16.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image17.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image18.jpg Phineas and Ferb Discover The Wonderful World of Lint.JPG|Phineas and Ferb lint-rolling Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image22.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image22.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image23.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image32.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image34.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image35.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image36.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image37.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image42.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image44.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image64.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image66.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image68.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image69.jpg We can build anything at all!.JPG|Buford and Candace singing Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image73.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image81.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image83.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image84.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image85.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image87.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image90.jpg Make anything at all prints.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image93.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image94.jpg With these bluprints.jpg|Buford, Candace and Isabella singing Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image96.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image98.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image99.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image101.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image103.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image108.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image109.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image111.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image112.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image113.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image123.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image124.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image125.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image126.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image131.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image133.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image134.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image136.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image139.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image140.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image141.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image142.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image143.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image150.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image151.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image154.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image155.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image157.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image160.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image161.jpg "A Real Boy" I don't know....jpg Screenshot_20200131-034749_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-034757_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-034807_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-034819_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-034859_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-034915_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-035017_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-035235_YouTube.jpg "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" Look is dad.jpg Birthday machine.jpg Message blueprints.jpg Kids in the backyard.jpg Mindy Mimic in the microphone.jpg Phineas trying to call Sergei.jpg Don't leave your message.jpg "Road Trip" Road Trip - Screenshot 1.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 3.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 4.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 7.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 24.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 28.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 29.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 45.jpg Road Trip Bus.JPG Candace Finds the Diner - Road Trip.jpg Home on the Road.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 47.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 48.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 56.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 58.jpg "Tour de Ferb" Tdf1.png Tdf3.png Tdf12.png Tdf17.png Isabella was kind enough.jpg Tdf21.png Tdf22.png Tdf28.png Tdf43.png Tdf47.png Tdf59.png Tour De Ferb song HD.JPG Isabella Looking at Baljeet.jpg Tdf68.png Tdf69.png Tdf75.png Tdf95.png Tdf96.png "Skiddley Whiffers" Skiddley Whiffers2.png Candace Wins!.png Sw6.png Sw7.png Sw8.png Skiddley Whiffers wants me to win.jpg Sw11.png Sw12.png Sw13.png Sw32.png Presenting SW.PNG Sw35.png Skiddley Whiffers Photo.png Sw39.png Sw40.png Sw41.png Sw55.png Skiddleyphoto2.jpg Skiddleyphoto3.png Skiddley Whiffers - Whatcha Doin'.jpg Sw77.png Sw83.png Sw97.png Sw99.png "My Fair Goalie" AD greeting Ferb 01.JPG AD greeting Phineas.JPG Phineas, Ferb & the Cousins.JPG Whatcha Doin'..JPG Bald Eagle.jpg Phineas telling Ferb's cousins that Ferb is a really good football-player.JPG Da Da Da! 2.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-19h49m15s95.png Ferb-shaped impresion.jpg We'll be right back.jpg Pinhead Pierre Girl playing soccer.JPG No team without ferb.jpg It's not about winning, it's about the joy of the game!.JPG Playing Soccer!.JPG Inside the Football X-7 staduim.JPG Phineas playing soccer.JPG SOMEBODY misunderstanded the whole soccer and football is diffrent sports..JPG Pass it to Ferb! Pass it to Ferb!.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-11h47m53s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-11h46m43s197.png Apologizing to Ferb.JPG "Bullseye!" Bullseye1.png Bullseye2.png Bullseye7.png Bullseye8.png Bullseye9.png Bullseye10.png Bullseye11.png Bullseye12.png Bullseye16.png Bullseye17.png Bullseye19.png Bullseye56.png Bullseye57.png Bullseye85.png Bullseye89.png Bullseye91.png Bullseye92.png Bullseye93.png "That's the Spirit" Man greets ferb.JPG Man greets phineas.JPG Man greets perry.JPG Spirit2.png Spirit3.png I've never seen this place before.JPG Spirit4.png Spirit5.png That's the Spirit! Clip.png Spirit7.png Spirit9.png Spirit10.png Spirit17.png Spirit19.png Spirit20.png Group scared.JPG Spirit23.png Spirit24.png Spirit36.png Candace trying to open door.PNG Spirit38.png OLO-COOL 314.png That's the Spirit!1.jpg Facing the not-living jack-o'-lantern.jpg That's the Spirit!2.jpg Gang screaming at seeing the skeleton bodies.jpg Dead endd.PNG Spirit52.png That's the Spirit - Kids Scared.jpg That's the Spirit 2.png Spirit54.png Back to realityee.PNG Spirit56.png Spirit59.png Spirit61.png Best halloween.PNG Slide20.jpg That's The Spirit 2.jpg Spirit64.png Spirit65.png Spirit69.png Spirit71.png "The Curse of Candace" TheGang.jpg Curse9.png OLO-COOL 115.jpg OLO-COOL 116.jpg OLO-COOL 114.jpg OLO-COOL 113.jpg The curse of candace.jpg Candace before becoming dust.png Candace turns into dust.jpg Curse2.png "Escape from Phineas Tower" Escape From Phineas Tower5.JPG Escape From Phineas Tower3.jpg Escape From Phineas Tower1.jpg Escape From Phineas Tower.jpg Esacpe From Phineas Tower 2..png Escape from phineas tower 4..png Go to tower.jpg Phineas and ferb in escape from phineas tower.jpg Children in escape from phineas tower.jpg Escape From Phineas Tower4.jpg Go to tower2.jpg Escape from phineas Tower..png Escape from phineas tower 4.png Go to tower3.jpg Escape From Phineas Tower in tower.jpg Breakin' Out.png Escape from the Phineas Tower.JPG OLO-COOL 093.jpg OLO-COOL 045.jpg Phineas & Ferb 7.png Phineas and Ferb holding each other's hands.jpg Phineas and Ferb break their fall.jpg "Lotsa Latkes" Lotsalakes1.jpg Lotsalakes3.jpg Lotsalakes5.jpg Worried Isabella.jpg The Spudsalot.JPG Lotsa Latkes - Potato gremlins causing trouble.jpg Potato Gremlins in the hot tub.jpg You didn't put that chip in your mouth, did you.JPG Candace realizes everything is gone.jpg You had enough fun for today.jpg Candace yells as Linda takes her home.jpg Phineas&chip.png "Ferb Latin" Ferb Latin1.png Ferb Latin pic.png Phineas and Ferb planning Ferb Latin.jpg Ferb Latin2.png Ferb Latin.png By Jove I think Isabella's got it.jpg Ferblatin snake.JPG Ferb Latin - Walking on the street.png Ferb latin song 05.jpg FerbLatinSong.jpg Dancing at the fountain.jpg Don't shake their hand.jpg Just stomp your feet.jpg We're sure to be adding a few.jpg Ferb latin song 15.jpg "Monster from the Id" Phineas and ferb in Baljeet's mind.jpg Mind.jpg About to enter Candace's mind.JPG Monster from the id.jpg It is the id.jpg Running away from the id.jpg Just about to be hit by the ducky momo club.jpg Trying to survive the Id Monster.jpg Keep running.jpg I'm so weird and complicated.jpg Coming back from Candace's brain.jpg "Gi-Ants" Giant size ant farm - slider.jpg Ant society.jpg Gi-Ants1.jpg Gi-Ants2.jpg Phin, Ferb and Izzy in and society.JPG Uio.png Uoi.png Y76.png Y79.png You're probably the most progressive Ant Queen ever.jpg "The Remains of the Platypus" Uiko.jpg Isabella salute.JPG Let's get a flier delivery patch.JPG Adyson - again.JPG Juop.jpg Cheese pun joke.JPG Juk,ol.jpg Hjkl.jpg Buford 'and scene'.jpg "Mom's in the House" 319a - Taking Perry for a Walk.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Blueprints.jpg 319a - Where's Perry.jpg 319a - Perrytronic, Some Assembly Required.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Testing.jpg Perry Tronic IN Backyard.JPG 319a - Shiny Bill.jpg 319a - To The Skies.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Head-on.jpg Perrytronic in space.JPG Perrytronic head-on.png Phineas cross-eyed.JPG 319a - Phineas the Platypus.jpg 319a - Don't Move.jpg 319a - Lemonade Break.jpg Watching the kids through the window.JPG 319a - And It's Gone.jpg "Perry The Actorpus" Actorpus ferbperry.PNG Second part.jpg Actorpus 001.png 74588.PNG Let's take half the day to make our dreams come true.jpg 74589.PNG Mid Day 2.PNG Half a day, hippie.JPG Catching a frisbee.jpg IMG 3686.PNG IMG 3662.PNG IMG 3669.PNG IMG 3672.PNG "Let's Bounce" Trampolines take to the skies.jpg Zero G bouncing.jpg P&F bounce.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h31m53s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h34m52s232.png "Bully Bromance Breakup" Phineas cracky.jpg At the top of Danville montain.jpg Phin in the hot tub .jpg Iaza13205153709200.jpg 13.png Phineas, go!.jpg "Quietest Day Ever" Quietest Day Ever 1.JPG Quietest Day Ever 3.JPG Quietest Day Ever 13.JPG Quietest Day Ever 14.JPG Kids turn on ninja outfits.jpg Candace realizes the kids have disappeared.jpg The kids cannot be seen when Candace turns around.jpg Ninja Phineas is behind Candace.jpg Candace trying to look for Ninja Phineas.jpg Candace trying to look for Ninja Phineas 2.jpg Candace with Ninja Phineas on her back.jpg The ninja kids appear with Candace.jpg Ninja Candace and the kids.jpg I knew she'd come back for the slimming.jpg Ninja kids return to the backyard.jpg Candace's ninja outfit behind the tree.jpg Phineas turns off Candace's ninja outfit.jpg Candace's ninja outfit deflates.jpg They fold down to almost nothing.jpg The outfits put themselves away.jpg Gang presses on button on suits causing them to move.jpg The ninja outfits flip out of sight.jpg Candace telling Linda bust them.jpg Linda thanks the kids for being quiet.jpg Candace realizes the ninja outfits are gone.jpg How'd your test go?.jpg Anyone for pie?.jpg The kids agree to have pie.jpg Mush, Candace.jpg "The Doonkelberry Imperative" 325a - What's for Dinner.jpg 325a - Using the Internet.jpg 325a - Whatcha Doin.jpg 325a - We're Ready.jpg 325a - The Trebuchet.jpg 325a - Arriving in Drusselstein.jpg 325a - We Have a Solution.jpg 325a - Sawing the Shaft.jpg 325a - For a Job Well Done.jpg 325a - Ready to Go Home.jpg 325a - Stuffed.jpg "Meapless in Seattle" IMG 0328.JPG IMG 0306.JPG Going back for Candace.jpg We learned a lesson today.jpg 327 - Giant Pillow Fight Machines.jpg 327 - Phineas Controlling the Invention.jpg 327 - Candace Gets a Turn.jpg 327 - Where's Perry.jpg 327 - Ferb's Log.jpg 327 - Meap Lands in the Backyard.jpg 327 - What's Up There.jpg 327 - A Big Foot.jpg 327 - Meap (Run).jpg 327 - Adjusting the Mustache.jpg 327 - Run for Your Life.jpg 327 - No Time to Explain.jpg 327 - Where's Candace.jpg Phineas noticing cute Mitch.jpg Phineas about to be mesmerized.jpg 327 - Entranced.jpg Phineas loves cute Mitch.jpg Watching the battle between Meep and Mitch.jpg 327 - Snap Out of It.jpg Snap out of it!.jpg 327 - Cute Tracker Malfunction.jpg 327 - Fine, I'll Go.jpg 327 - A Secret Weapon.jpg 327 - Back Home.jpg 327 - Candace Captures Mitch.jpg 327 - Cute Tracker 2.0.jpg 327 - Fascinating Story.jpg 327 - I Don't Need Your Pity.jpg 327 - Making Another Cute Tracker.jpg 327 - No Real Plan.jpg 327 - Opening the Door.jpg 327 - Suited Up.jpg 327 - Team Phineas Wins.jpg 327 - Team Phineas.jpg 327 - The Gang's in Trouble.jpg 327 - This'll Come in Handy.jpg "Delivery of Destiny" Penclip.jpg Paulcoaster.jpeg Juicefinale.jpeg "Buford Confidential" Phineas works on Sprinkler.png "The Mom Attractor" Images (92).jpg Phineas and Ferb perform the awesome dance.jpg Phineas agrees that Candace is awesome.jpg Candace is awesome.jpg Nothing attracts moms more than the sound of a baby crying.jpg The Mom Attractor has become self aware.jpg "Cranius Maximus" CM Stop Baljeet.png It pays to show up on time.jpg Baljeet will get an alarm clock.jpg Isabella asking if Baljeet built a fail safe.jpg Ferb runs past Candace.jpg Phineas and Buford run past Candace.jpg "Agent Doof" 322a - Tape Recorder.jpg 322a - Babies.jpg 322a - Say Cheese.jpg 322a - A Handful.jpg 322a - Crawling Away from Candace.jpg 322a - Hold the Paper.jpg 322a - Baby Phineas Tosses the Paper.jpg 322a - Baby Phineas Licking Candace's Phone.jpg 322a - Baby Phineas Messing Around.jpg 322a - My Phone.jpg 322a - Strolling to a Busting.jpg 322a - Sleepy Babies.jpg 322a - Shh, quiet.jpg 322a - Everything's Fine.jpg 322a - Riding a Dragon.jpg 322a - Musical Babies.jpg 322a - That's Different.jpg 322a - Ready for Takeoff.jpg 322a - At Least They Are Safe.jpg 322a - Tools at the Ready.jpg 322a - Tricked Out Stroller.jpg 322a - Fireside Babysitters.jpg 322a - Everyone Together.jpg 322a - Sick and Tired of It.jpg Phineasandferbtobaby.gif "Minor Monogram" 319b - Hanging Around.jpg 319b - Leaves are Growing.jpg 319b - Marveling at S'Fall.jpg 319b - Finding the Apex.jpg 319b - Buford Made Gourd Helmets.jpg 319b - Gourd Helmets.jpg About to jump into S'Fall.JPG Jumping into S'Fall - part 1.JPG 319b - Geronimo.jpg Jumping into S'Fall - part 2.JPG Phineas falling - S'Fall.JPG Phineas and Isabella - S'Fall.JPG Phineas, Ferb, Isabella - S'Fall.JPG 319b - Sliding Down Leaves.jpg Phineas Isabella spinny dance.JPG End of the leaf track.JPG 319b - Enjoying S'Fall.jpg 319b - Rowing Along.jpg Riding a leaf boat.JPG Oh, we can have it all when.jpg 319b - A Waterfall of Leaves.jpg Falling down the leaf-fall.JPG 319b - Slide on Down.jpg Bottom of the leaf-fall.JPG 319b - Candy Apples.jpg 319b - Thrown for a Loop.jpg 319b - Aha!.jpg 319b - What a Mess.jpg 319b - S'Fall is Over.jpg "What A Croc!" Phineas & Isabella on Jetskis.jpg The Gang on Jetskis.jpg FiresideJetSkis6.jpg FiresideJetSkis5.jpg Tell me exactly how you plan to save this crocodile.jpg The croco locater says he should be right here.jpg "Sleepwalk Surprise" 326a - A Do Nothing Day.jpg 326a - Always Prepared.jpg 326a - Any Plans For Today.jpg 326a - Game is Done.jpg 326a - Gear Up.jpg 326a - I Got It.jpg 326a - Jeremy Joins In.jpg 326a - No Idea What's Going On.jpg 326a - No Plans for Today.jpg 326a - Phineas Saves the Ball.jpg 326a - Scored.jpg 326a - Serve the Ball.jpg 326a - Set the Net.jpg 326a - Space Set.jpg 326a - Voices in Her Head.jpg 326a - Waiting for Trouble.jpg 326a - Was I Suppose to Get Something.jpg 326a - Where's Perry.jpg "Sci-Fi Pie Fly" 326b - In an Open Field.jpg 326b - Lift-Off.jpg 326b - Returing a Lost Item.jpg 326b - There's the Target.jpg 326b - UFO Poster.jpg 326b - View From Above.jpg "Sipping with the Enemy" 329a - Plenty of Quarters.jpg 329a - Body Double.jpg 329a - Building a Stage.jpg 329a - Flying on Strings.jpg 329a - Up From the Water.jpg 329a - It's a Trick.jpg PhineasBlack.png 329a - Mind Flip Performers.jpg "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" Food that isn't safe to eat.jpg Secrets of the Cave.jpg Escaping with the Treasure.jpg Flying Cobblers.jpg Ferb and Phineas (Tri state treasure boot of secrets).png Ferb, Phineas and Lawarane (Tri-state treasure boot of secrets).png Ferb, Lawarance and Phineas (Tri-state treasure boot of secrets).png Ferb, Lawrence and Phineas (Tri-state treasurBoot of secrets).png Phineas, Lawerence and Ferb (Tri-state treasure boot of secrets).png Lawrence, Ferb and Phineas (Tri-state treasure boot of secrets).png "Doofapus" Doofapus 11.jpg Perry Arrives Home.jpg Not Quite Right.jpg Liquifier.jpg Exotic Smoothies.jpg Candace as Canberry Sauce.jpg "Norm Unleashed" The Norm Unleashed's "Hello" scene.png Nanobot Vehicles.jpg Screenshot 20200131-033315 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20200131-033302 YouTube.jpg "Where's Perry?" Phineas's Fanfare.png 332 - Safety First.jpg 332 - Perry Faking Sick.jpg Following ignatious.jpg Will give us something more prehensile.jpg 'Cause a monkey's tail.jpg I'm glad we used pencil.jpg The tail was gonna be a snake.jpg After baboon adrenal glands.jpg And a couple big gorilla hands.jpg We need a cheetah's muscle.jpg Nine happy campers on the savannah.jpg PnF Nap on the savannah.png Feast with the wildebeest.jpg "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" The Gang Walk.png WPp2 Falling.jpg In the river.jpg WPp2 Leaving the Gorge.jpg Pobrane (40).jpg "Ferb TV" OK, give it a chance.jpg Ferb TV title card.jpg We know it's a little weird.jpg Phineasferbwiththetv.jpg P&F after Candace left to tell Mom about Ferb TV.jpg I think she liked it.jpg The Ferb TV cable box gets zapped by an inator.jpg Candace taking Linda to the TV.jpg Candace realizes the Ferb TV cable box is gone.jpg Images (61).jpg "When Worlds Collide" Astrophysics.jpg Isabella Holds Ferb's Hand.jpg When worlds collide5.png Images (53).jpg Phineas, Ferb and their friends set up their equipment for their overnight sleepover.png "What'd I Miss?" Phineas and Isabella eating muffins.jpg Thanks for helping me earn my surf patch.jpg What's Rochambeau?.jpg It's as if he's right in front of us.jpg Tgitt.PNG Bufordcontinuesthestoryaslindajoinsthem.JPG "Road to Danville" Tumblr mc6jc5vSU11r8ndmgo1 500.png "This Is Your Backstory" "Blackout!" Capture2.JPG Everyone in the Backyard on a blackout.jpg D6c9df73ffdeed5cad4dfb5a8c01cae9f60c6c0b.jpg It Feels Pointy.jpg We're cooler even in the dark.jpg Candace again frustrated at the failure to bust phineas and ferb.jpg To return to the page for Phineas Flynn, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Phineas Flynn